humantieszcsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Links Do not link anything that includes any of the following: * Insults/slander. * Nudity, inappropriate body parts or pornography. * Anything that is reasonably inappropriate, as determined by chat moderators. * Direct links to other chatrooms. Spamming * Spamming is not permitted in chat. "Spamming" is a subjective term and what constitutes spam will be decided on a case-by-case basis at moderator discretion. Spam includes things like posting song lyrics line by line, ASCII art, abusing emoticons, and repeating the same string repeatedly. * Claiming your actions are not "spam" is not a defense against spamming, and will likely get you banned, or your ban extended. Sockpuppeting * Sockpuppeting is the creation and/or use of an additional account to get around a block or chat ban. Sockpuppeting is not permitted on this wiki. The second account will be blocked infinitely, and the original account's block or ban will be extended at moderator discretion. * You may, however, create another account for yourself if used for other purposes, such as losing your password on your original account or simply feeling the need to start off fresh. Another exception are bot accounts. General User Behavior * All users are expected to be respectful of one another. This means that in chat, on articles, in edit summaries, in forums, in comments, and on talk pages, you, the user, are expected to treat every user with respect, regardless of your personal feeling towards them. Hate speech (one that attacks a person and/or group based on their race, religious beliefs, sex, a disability they may have or one's sexual orientation) is also not tolerated, and if one persists such behavior after warnings, will result in a block from the wiki and/or ban from the chatroom. * Comments, forum posts, and talk posts are expected to be appropriate. No inflammatory, irrelevant, or insulting posts are allowed. * Insulting or harassing other users is never permitted. This includes general statements about groups of people. Insulting or harassing others will lead to swift and severe blocks. This includes the chat. If You Are Blocked or Banned * If you have been banned or blocked here, you may appeal it using your own or an admin's message wall. If you are unable to do so, you may contact any admin using their wall on Community Central Wiki. * If you are blocked or banned here, it is NOT appropriate to follow any admin to another wiki to complain. This will result in an extension of the block or ban here, and likely a block on the wiki in question. * If you are blocked on another wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow an admin here to complain. Vandalism * Vandalism is not tolerated. This includes adding gibberish, nonsense and blanking pages or sections. Vandals' edit(s) will be swiftly undone and will be given a warning. If the vandal continues to vandalise the pages, they will be blocked. * Sexual Language * Sexual language, despite not being entirely swearing, is still disallowed in this wiki, as it's a place for kids. Using ANY KIND of sexual language will result in a warning, and ignoring that warning will end up in a block. However, if you either use mature sexual language or use too much sexual language, the warning will be skipped and you'll be directly blocked Category:Templates/Infobox